


As a Treat

by Safraninflare



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safraninflare/pseuds/Safraninflare
Summary: Mercedes von Martritz has never had an orgasm. Sylvain thinks this is an absolute crime.For the kink meme light prompt: "Mercie's never had an orgasm, but Sylvain is sweet and caring and helps her get there."If you're one of my friends and you're seeing this I'm so sorry please don't judge me.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	As a Treat

“What do you  _ mean _ you’ve never had an orgasm?” Sylvain asks, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. 

“Sylvain, we’re in the middle of a war.” Mercedes rubs at her temples, trying to brush off Sylvain’s comment.

“Not even before?” Sylvain lowers his voice. “Merceds von Martritz, are you a  _ virgin?” _

“Sylvain!” she scolds. Dear Goddess, help her in her time of need. 

“Because, if you aren’t and you’ve never had an orgasm, I need to find that guy and—”

“You will be doing no such thing. I just don’t understand why it matters so much to you that I’ve never…” Mercedes trails off, not willing to say the word  _ orgasm _ when just anyone could hear. 

Sylvain grins. The sun glints off of his copper-colored hair, the sun slowly setting behind them. “Because, Merc. You’re kind of amazing.”

“Don’t you go flirting with me.” She levels a finger at him, but he grabs her wrist and guides it back down against her skirts. 

“I just want you to be treated the way you treat everyone else. You care so much. So kill me if I wanted you to experience that kind of feeling for once.” Sylvain shrugs.

Now that she thinks about it, he  _ is _ making a bit of sense. She knows she spends so much of her day helping others, giving pieces of herself to anyone who asks. Maybe, just maybe, she deserved to be pampered for once.

“Well, if it’s so important to you, Sylvain, why don’t you just do it yourself?”

——— 

That’s how they end up in Mercedes’ room, her door locked, and her clothes on the floor. She’s sprawled out on her blankets, Sylvain between her legs, his chocolate-colored eyes locked on hers.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Sylvain asks. 

Mercedes would never admit it, of course, but it isn’t like she ever found Sylvain bad to look at. He’s a shameless cad, a playboy, a womanizer, but he always acts so sweetly towards her. And he  _ was _ right. They’re at war. Who knows if there’ll be an after for her to have her beautiful orgasm? 

With all that floating in her head, she nearly grabs him by the hair and guides him to her cunt herself.

“Yes, Sylvain.”

He leans up her body, his face hovering just a smidge above hers. “I know this is sappy of me, Merc, but would you mind if I kissed you?” 

Heat floods straight to her core, her body trembling at the sound of Sylvain’s husky voice. She doesn’t want to admit the effect that he has on her, but Goddess if she didn’t now see how he’s able to get girls to walk straight into his bed. 

“That’s fine,” she says. 

When he touches her, it’s like he thinks that she’ll shatter in his grasp. It’s almost adorable, really, how reverent his kiss is. His lips brush against hers, tongue sweeping in like a whispered prayer. His hand wanders up her side, stopping only to cup a full, heavy breast. 

It’s a lot more buildup than her last partner gave her. He just stuck it in and humped until he came a few minutes later. Dorothea would later tell her that kind of man was called a  _ two pump chump _ . However, Sylvain doesn’t seem to be like that. 

He rolls a pert pink nipple between his fingers, causing her to moan into his mouth like the touch-starved, goddess-fearing woman that she is. Her hips buck up, already searching for friction, but Sylvain doesn’t seem ready to give it to her. 

His lips trail down her jaw, then her neck, lower… until he wraps them around her neglected nipple. Mercie presses her thighs together almost instinctively, as if that’ll give the pleasure that she craves. 

“Easy,” he coos into her chest. “We’ll get there.”

Mercedes doesn’t know how long this is going to take, but she’s sure she’s going to explode right then and there. Who knew that so much  _ buildup _ went into orgasming? Maybe that was why she was never able to make it with just her fingers alone in the dark.

Sylvain traces his mouth down her torso, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses across her belly, going lower and lower until… 

“Sylvain…” 

His breath barely ghosts over her mound, and yet she’s nearly quaking. She wants to be touched, wants whatever he can show her. She might have spent years not caring about chasing her own pleasure, but in this moment she could only bathe herself in sin. Lust. Gluttony.  _ Pride. _

He parts her legs, finger pads pressing into plush thighs. In that moment  _ she _ was the Goddess, and Sylvain was going to worship at her altar. He swipes a finger through her sex, his eyes darkening from the dampness between.

“You’re so wet, Mercie…” Sylvain growls. He delves between her legs, lapping from slit to clit with a wide, flat tongue. She bucks against his mouth, the word  _ fuck _ tumbling free from her lips. “By the Goddess, I made Mercedes von Martritz say  _ fuck.” _

“No one will ever believe you,” she says, before tangling her fingers in his red hair and guiding him back between her legs. Sylvain  _ was _ right, she needs this. It’s like a load of weight right off her shoulders, her body singing with every lap of his tongue. 

He suckles on her clit, which makes her grind down against his face, her fingernails pricking his scalp. She knows he’s probably hard, but he hasn’t tried to even touch himself yet. It makes her feel good, knowing that he’s keeping to his word about pleasing her, and her alone. 

_ “More.” _ She surprises herself with just how dirty she sounds, how  _ needy _ . It feels good to let go, to let someone take care of her for once.

Sylvain slips a finger into her slick core, and with enough goading from Mercedes, another follows. His mouth stays on her clit, sucking and swirling while he fucks her with his deft fingers. She can feel the heat pooling in her stomach, the knot twisting round and round as the tension frays the cord. Mercedes has never teetered this far on the edge before, yet she knows what’s coming.

After all, you don’t have to make a habit of falling to know what happens when you hit the ground. 

His fingers crook against one particular spot inside of her and the façade shatters. Mercedes screws her eyes shut, her hands grasped in Sylvain’s hair and shirt, moans and praise tumbling from her lips like sweets from Lysithea’s pockets. It’s like the crest of a wave, the crescendo of a symphony. It feels like she has died, met the Goddess, then fallen back into her bed with Sylvains mouth on her pearl and his fingers in her cunt. 

“Was that good?” Sylvain asks, his mouth and chin slick with her own juices. She wants to kiss him, to taste herself on his tongue, and then pull him down and make him fuck her like she’s the last woman in all of Fódlan.

“Yes, I suppose it was,” is what she says instead. 

_ Fuck, _ she was going to have to ask him to do that for her again.


End file.
